I Can't Change the Future
by thinkingthinks
Summary: This is pretty much just different POVs of Bella, Renessme, and any other characters. But when things heat up at home and Nessie runs away, will she have the courage to face her hurt and angry parents? Just the normal couples, ExB, AxJ, JxR ExR. . . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story, so if I randomly just drop out of radar for a while, you'll know I got writers block, or simply forgot about my story. This whole story is so far dedicated to my bff (for now and hopefully forever) LINDSEY!! Aka GirlInTheMagicClouds. This is also dedicated to my wonderful dog, Kona and ME! Enough said, I'm really not that self centered. . .**

RPOV

"Hey, Dad?" I asked, very, very, VERY cautiously.

"Yes Nessie?" dear old dad responded.

"Can I have a favor?"

"Sure"

"Uhh" I had thought that he wouldn't give in this easily, i though i was going to have to beg and plead to even get this far. Well, what poor planning on my part.. And of course, being a mind reader, he just had to listen in on my mental stumbling onto the edge of a cliff, sway and then fall off. But, he started LAUGHING! I mean, how could he?!?! MY OWN FATHER IS A STUPID, OVERRATED MINDREADER!!!!!!!!!!!

And hearing that, he jumped off the couch, (Did I forget to mention the stupid, designer couch? Even Mom would know better than that than to wear those fabrics! Would she? She has terrible fashion sense, and I don't know how. Wait, I got side tracked, Oopsies.)

"RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN! MIND READING IS NOT OVERRATED AND I'M NOT STUPID!" Edward Dad roared. And if I were Emmett, I would say "Like a roary elephant that's constipated on pie" **(A/N notice the crossed out Edward part? Rennesme made a mental mistake, and i felt like doing that, it made it look cooooool**) But since I'm not Emmett, I just winced. Hard.

"Sorry Nessie, I'm just very sensitive about the whole mindreading thing." Dad said.

"I know, Dad, you tried to beat up Emmett when he started calling mind reading stupid and thinking as you as "Eddie-kins", but that went terribly wrong, Emmett started thinking stupid stuff so you blocked him out, and then he pinned you to the ground while Smearing peanut butter all over your face, in front of Mom, Jacob, and me." It was so hilarious, but I can't think that, Oh, wait, darn, I just did, didn't I? I'm so confused, and why isn't Dad yelling at me?

The answer to that question was that Dad was grimacing in pain instead, most likely of the memories.


	2. The Vision, its cheesy but may work!

**Hi, so if you read the last chap, you noticed that the Edward part wasn't crossed out, it used to be, but then I uploaded it and, well, you know the rest, do you know the rest? Well, I hope you do, cause it's just that the crossed out part didn't get crossed out on the web. (Yes, I stalk my stories, lol, JK!) Anyway, you may have noticed that it was really, really, really, short and I haven't even gotten to the part where Rennesme asked for the favor. I'm getting there, just don't push me at it, then these authors notes will just keep getting longer and longer, which the already are, so on to the story!**

-----------BPOV-----------

"Hey Nessie," I said walking into the room where Ness and Edward where talking, but noticing the grimace on Edward's face, I immediately asked what was wrong. "Edward, honey, what's wrong?"

"Our daughter here brought up some very sensitive points about some things and some rather hard memories."

"Awwww, what?"

But Eddie-kins just shut his mouth together in a very tight, hard line. I'm glad that Edward can only read my mind when I want him to, if he found out that I had taken to calling him Emmett's pet name for him, he would die.

"Edward, please, tell me," I said, trying to be persuasive.

"Ok," he said, but added "but only after Rennesme tells me what the favor she wants is."

"Uhh," our daughter said.

"It's ok, honey, just tell Daddy and me, please."

"Um, I just-uhh," she stumbled.

We waited for a while and finally, she opened her mouth, and told us.

------RPOV------

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Crap, crap, crap! How can Dad remember all of that, even after I distracted him so well? Plus, Momma had come in and further distracted Dad.

"It's ok, honey, just tell Daddy and me, please," Momma said to me. Damn, she really wanted me to tell her.

We waited a while, while I prepared my mind for mental dissecting from Dad, and pretty much a very worried Mother. Finally, I decided to honor them with the present of speak, or well, more showing them, I didn't know how to actually tell them, just how to show them, so I scooted closer, to Mom, knowing that Dad will, as usual, eavesdrop in on everything that I tell people.

I put my hand on Momma's neck, and just let my imagination take over.

------EPOV------

**A/N, I'm sorry that I'm switching POVs so much; it's just that if it wasn't already so short, I would have already updated. Sorry.**

Rennesme put her hand on Bella's neck and started showing her, but I noticed her little snide comment before, I did not eavesdrop in on EVEYTHING that she shows people! Ok, maybe almost everything that she shows people, except for that one time where she showed Jacob that little fantasy of them. *Shudder*

-----Rennesme's Vision----

"How's Rennesme's and Jacob's new cottage coming along?" Bella asked Esme, who was just putting the finishing touches on the cottage.

"It's coming along very well, Bella. I'm so happy that you let Nessie and Jacob have a house together in the woods, only a few minutes run from your house. Nessie's very mature and I'm sure that you won't have to worry about a thing," Esme answered kindly.

"Well, they did want it very badly, and I wouldn't have let them do this if Nessie wasn't so mature," Bella said, while her expression softened as she thought about her daughter.

"Well, they have to grow up sometime," Esme replied. "I know that she's only 5, but she looks like 15 year old. She's practically grown up, and I agree with you about being very mature. Don't doubt your decision, Bella, it'll all work out in the end. Trust me, it did with you and Edward."

"Hello Esme, Bella," Carlisle greeted the two girls.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Bella, have you heard from Nessie and Jacob yet? They were very happy when you and Edward agreed to let them go to the Bahamas together," Carlisle said.

"Well, happy is an understatement, I would say more exuberant than happy," Bella replied.

---------------------------------------

----RPOV----

And with that last thought, I pulled back, hoping with all of my heart that Mom and Dad would agree to this, if not the Bahamas vacation, then at least the house.

"Rennesme," Dad said softly, "you really want this don't you."

I nodded, not trusting my voice incase if would break, However, Dad didn't look at me, he was looking at Momma, who had pursed her lips an appeared to be ruminating. **(A/N yes, I did just say ruminating. It's a word you know. It means to be thinking something over, often casually or slowly. and it also means to chew repeatedly for an extended period of time, but I'm not talking about chewing right now. . . )**

"Nessie, give us a while, we may decide to do both of them, just the house, or none at all, or possibly, we might make a few changes that you and Jacob are going to have to agree on. We can compromise," Dad said. he was still staring at Mom's face.

It was there that I went of, praying with all of my heart, that Jake and I could go to the Bahamas and have our very own house.


	3. Manly bonding time fail

**Ok, so now you probably want to know what happens and what do Bella and Edward decide? Am I right? Huh? Huh? Well if you said yes, well then, CONGRADULATIONS! YOU DO ****not ****GET YOUS WISH GRANTED!!! HURRAY!!!! This is just a little funny chap. It's about Emmett, Seth, Jacob, and Jasper. They're having some manly bonding time. (Carlisle's hiding and once Eddie knew Emmett's plan, he backed out, claiming he had to think about things.) Be prepared for a very random chapter and some stupid things!! And just a little thing about a new character, I don't know how much she will be appearing in the story, she's Nessie's BFFL and Seth's imprint. (Yes, I made Seth imprint.) And I based the new character after myself and a little bit off of my BFF, Lindsey. (I'm soooo totally Team Edward though, and if I could, I would rather be with an awesome, vegetarian vampire. but I didn't want to introduce two new characters in one chap, that would be, a little weird. Esp. since they will stay for more than one chap.) This author's note is too long, it was meant to be shorter, but then I had Seth imprint, and well, that's how this author's note got so long. Oh, shoot, I just gave away the next part in the story! Well, it's only three sentences into the story. I'll shut up now . . .**

-----SPOV----

I was happy to be spending sometime with Jacob, who was usually a very bossy alpha, or an overprotective imprint. It really sucks. Ok, so maybe I can be an overprotected imprint too. I thought back to the time where I had first laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful, and since she's Nessie's BFFL, well, I could pretend that I didn't care about her, until I had time to approach her.

-----Seth's flashback------

"Hey, Nezme, **A/N, Nezme, Nesme, it really depends on the time and place that I feel like typing. Nez-may. **what's up?

"Oh, you know, the ushe," Nessie responded. "And what about you?"

"Ditto as you," she responded.

But stupid, ol' Nessie just had to catch me staring at her BFF and realized I had imprinted. Luckily, I had a death glare that made Nessie not tell Her, but that was a close one.

"Hey, Em, do you want to go shopping?" Nessie asked.

"Sure, Nezme, I could totally use some new shoes."

"Trying to impress someone?"

"Duh."

That one word, "Duh," broke my heart, but what if . . . no it's not true . . . . could it be . . . . did she even know I existed? Could it be . . . can it be . . . could the person she was trying to impress possibly be me? I hope that Emma noticed me, and that I didn't have any competition for Emma's heart.

---------------------

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Robin laid an egg! The Joker broke the bat mobile and the people stink away!" Emmett sang. Stupid, stupid vampire.

-------EmPOV-----

"99 bottles of blood flavored Cola on the wall!!! 98 bottles of blood flavored Cola on the wall!!! 97 bottles of blood flavored Cola on the wall!! 96 bottles of blood flavored Cola on the wall!!! 95 bottles of blood flavored Cola on the wall!!! 94 bottles of blood flavored Cola on the wall!!! 93 bottles of blood flavored Cola on the wall!!!" I sang. Man, do I have a lovely voice!! I should be a pop star like Hannah Montana!

"Emmett," Jakey-poo whined, "You have a terrible voice! STOP SINGING!"

Ouch. That really hurt. Well, maybe it didn't, but it hurt inside of me. I no likey that. So, I started to poor some of the blood flavored Cola all over my T-shirt to simulate tears. **(A/N I'm sorry, the tears idea isn't mine. I sorta copied it from ****MyBoyfriendEdwardSparkles. So, read her stories, NOW! There are around 10 of them, so I would suggest to first read "Emmett's 16 fun things to do in an Elevator!!" and then read Unireaking Dawn. There sequels so read Em 16 fun things first plz.) **

"Emmett, are you supposed to be crying?!" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!"

I pouted. Why can't my family just accept my singing and my hopes and dreams? They are _so _going down!!!!! Uh huh. BEAT THAT JESUS! CAN'T STOP ME NOW CAN YA?!?!? Wait, what? I got confused, and when I get confused, I start staring into space and thinking about nothing. So, I . . . . . . . uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Emmett starts staring into nothingness).

--------Jacob POV------

I hate him, I hate him i hate him!!!!!!!! I HATE EMMETT FREAK'N CULLEN SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sorry I havent updated for a while and that this chapter wasn't what I said it would be. I just had too much stuff to do and I just couldnt think of wat else to write. I'm so sorry! I'll try to update in a week. No promises though.**


	4. The Vision of the A girl

**Hey, since it was a snow day, I meant to write this, its just a little filler, but i think that it'll be pretty good. by the way, I have no idea where this story is heading.**

------Alice POV------

I was planning all of the makeovers that I could give Bella. Oh, ya, and all the fun Ness and I would have at the mall this weekend!!! She loves shopping and has (omg, thank god) inherited my fashion sense! Yay! Than I was sucked in to the weirdest vision. I didn't have a clue about what its about.

------The Vision (again)----

"So, Esme, how's the room going along?" Bella asked.

"Good, you know, it's nice that you allowed them to move in away from you and Edward, but you could have actually let them have some privacy. You know, away from all of us vampires with super sensitive hearing and don't want to listen to them at night," Esme replied, while letting out a slight shutter.

"Oh, Esme, that's the point! This way, I can make Nessie all happy and stuff, but still keep most of my parental control on her!!!" Bella said, and then let out an evil laugh. "Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!" she then broke off coughing, then remembered that she didn't have to breath.

Bella stood up, and if she was human, would have most likely been blushing tomato red. Yum.

-----------------------

**Ok, ok, ya, I know, short chap right? well what you don't know is that this is almost a page long and is as I had mentioned, just a filler. I'll try to start the next chapter tomorrow. (and it should be longer than one page ^_^)**

**Hasta luego!!!!!!**


	5. Ness Runs away

**Ok everyone! sorry that i havent even thought about updating for a long time! but I have an idea. duh duh duh dun!!!! The idea is that EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW!!! I only have 1 review, and that's because i threatened her to review over texting otherwise I was going to poke her for eternity. *sniff sniff* Her name is Lindsey and is my bff! **

**So please, R&R**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

-----RPOV----

It was the best day ever!!! Emma and I got to spend the whole day with Aunt Alice shopping! And even better, Emma got the totally best shoes to impress whoever she wants! She won't tell me who though. I hope that it's Seth, I saw him looking at her like he had imprinted, so I asked Jake to tell next time that Seth phased and spilled al of his feelings for Em! Plus, Aunt Alice found the best bikini and cover-up for Jacob and my hopeful trip to Hawaii! But now we are back home, and I'm currently sitting in my room in Mom and Dad's cottage.

"Hey," Mom said as she entered the room, hair windblown from the run here.

"Hey," I replied, "Did you make the decision?"

"Ya, and you will get to move out, but you will stay here and help deside on the decorations for you and Jacobs new room."

"Room?" I asked, I didn't say anything about a room! I wanted a frick'n house! A stupid frick'n house!!

"Ya, a room. You'll be moving into the big house," Momma said, not noticing my glare.

"The big house?!?!!? The big house as in jail?!?!?! Or the f***ing big house that Jake and I couldn't even kiss in without everyone hearing us!!!!!!!??????? MOM! YOU HAVE GOT TPO BE F***ING KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY I TELL YOU!! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU JUST RUINED MY DREAMS!!!!!!!! SO SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN!!!!!!!!" I shouted. Ok, maybe I was a little over dramatic, but seriously, that just crossed the line! Aunt Alice asked me about her vision, where Mom was a total psychopath by purposefully giving me the room so that I would be happy, but she would still have tons of parental control over what I said, ate, slept, and did at night!!!

And at that last thought, I stormed out of the room ignoring my mother's hurt and shocked face. Mom was frozen there, unable to move because of shock. Taking off at the fasted run I could do while tears streamed down my face. How could she? She was supposed to love me, not let me down like this. **(A/N I hope that that part was emotional for you! I was practically crying when I wrote this part. I was trying to make her be all angry at Bella, but inside she was just an insecure little teenager whose anger passes as quickly as it comes.) **

I didn't slow down until after I was well in Canada. On top of the tallest mountain in the Whistler Ski Resort. when Jacob walked up to me. He smelled like the forest, indicating that he had recently phased back and forth. Mom must have gotten over her shock to go and tell the rest of the family of my reaction. Jacob sat silently with me. I was leaning on his shoulder when I realized that a strange hiccupping noise was coming from my chest. Weird, I had never cried before, or at least not noisily. All of my other experiences crying were silent, where the tears would slide stealthily down my cheeks. Thank God that Jacob was my imprint so that I didn't have to explain anything to him. We were connected in a way that I can't describe. My pain, his pain. His pain, my pain. We were 2 separate parts of one whole being, and only death could change that. **(A/N ya ya ya, I know. That was from New Moon and/or Eclipse.)**

"Jacob, please, let me run away and never see her again. Please Jacob, please," I whispered. Luckily he seemed to get that I meant my mom, and just for the time being until I was ready to face her again.

"Ok, we can run away," Jacob whispered back, his lips in my bronze hair that I inherited from Dad.

* * *

**Ok, that wasn't the longest chap ever, but I realy like it. It's very emotional for me to write it. And i get to have a cliffy at the end! This way, you're bound to want to read the next chap! Yay!**

**Please review!!!!!!!**

**~~~~~~~~~ SQUIGGLIES!!!!!~~~~~~~~~**

**And another reason why this chap was really emotional to me is that I'm having some problems with my parents and i really want to stand up to the, but I'm to scared. So Nessie did it for me. Thanks nessie, you're a great way to get my anger out! andi I am sorry that Nessie was acting like a bitch to Bella. As a said, parental issues.**

**Review please!!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Werewolves Conversations PLEASE REVIEW!

**Ok, do I was planning doing something else this chapter, but instead, I won't! So please, review!**

**btw, I meant to have Ness' voice breaking after she ran away from Bella. Ya know, small, broken, insecure, stuff like that.**

**Since every1 else says this at the beginning of each chap. . . . . . . . . . **

**I would like to inform everyone that I am not Stephanie Meyer who owns Twilight. I'll say it again. Once again, i am not Stephanie Meyer and do not own Twilight. I am just an 11 yr old girl, who will be 12 soon. My name is Jessie and gymnastics rox ur socks!!!**

**R&R!!!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

-----Emma POV----

I was getting worried. I haven't heard from Nezme in over a month. Seth *mental voice goes all dreamy* said that she was fine from twice a week updates from Jacob when Ness' asleep. They're currently in Canada, but they move aroung a lot, so they're never in the same place for more than a few days at a time and have no intention of coming home yet. I miss her so much!

"Has Seth come back yet?" Edward asked me. Seth was currently out listening to Jacobs report. He often stayed out there all night on Mondays and Thursdays, listening for Jacob to phase and give him the report. Jacob had to be sneaky about the time and place that he phased, Ness would not be happy if she found out that we were keeping track of her. However, sometimes Jacob couldn't get away, so he would try and get away the next night, and the next and the next until it was either the next week or he finally updated us on Nessie.

"No, not yet," I finally answered.

So we just stood in silence, worrying about Nessie. I was worried not so much for her life, but for her own good, while Edward was most likely scared for his daughter's life, even though he knew he could trust Jacob, but what if something happens while jacob was talking to Seth? Edward wouldn't survive his daughter's death, and neither would Bella. Jacob would most likely commit suicide, which would then transfer to Seth and eventually to me, even more than my connection with Ness. She needed to live, if not for herself, then if for all of us, Jacob escepually.

* * *

---Seth POV---

I was walking the forest floor, waiting for Jacob to hopefully join me tonight. He doesn't always, but the worry when I have to wait al night/day eats me alive! Suddenly, I felt another mind slip into my consciencness, it was Jacob, or another wolf.

_Seth? You there?_ Jacob thought.

_ Ya, I'm here. It's nearly 3 am. Is everything ok?_ I asked.

_Actually. . . . . no. Everything is not ok. _Jake thought.

_What then? _I asked frantic. I didn't want to be the one to tell Edward and Bella about something bad.

_ She knows that I went behind her back, so now I can't give away any location. Hell, I can't even say what continent I'm on! It'll be pretty soon that I won't even be able to phase unless we're running. I don't know what to do Seth! You're also imprinted, have you told Emma yet? Once you do, ask her to make you say anything. All she has to do is ask and you have to do it. I want to go home, she __needs__ to go home, but i can't make her. I can't make her do anything and if I do ask her, heck, she was already furious that you guys were checking up on her! If I do ask her to come home, I'm afraid that she'll be so upset that she just run off and tell me to never lay eyes on her again. Then, even if she forgives me, whenever we're together I couldn't even look at her. Seth, you need to get Emma and Edward to try and convince her. Emma because she'll get Emma more and Edward because Edward's her dad, and she wants guidance that I can't give to her. She won't talk to Bella, so don't let Bella come. Try and track us down. You can do it Seth, I believe in you. _ Jacob thought.

_Well, um, thank you for the heads-up. If you don't check-in in around a week, we'll find you. I promise. _I thought.

_ Thanks, Seth. i knew I could count on you._

_ Don't mention it, that's what packs are for._

"Jacob? If you're talking to Seth or the rest of your back, you need to phase back this instant! If you don't, I don't want to see, or hear, anything about you!" Nessie called. Damn, she was angry!

_I gotta go! come and get us! please! and fast! _ Jacob pleaded as his conscieness disappeared from my head.

_I'll go and get you Jake. I promise. I promise. _I said into the nothingness inside of my head.

_Seth?!?! Are you talking to yourself?!?!!?_ Leah asked. She had just phased and heard the two "I promises"

_Uhh, look Leah! A squirrel! _I thought as I phased.

This is NOT going to be fun telling the family about Ness' new requirement! It also won't be fun telling Bella that she cant come on her own daughter's retrieval, just her soul mate and daughter's best friend could go along with the helpful werewolf. (aka me)

* * *

**Okey-dokey! So sorry if the story has lost some of it's more humorous aspects. Hopefully my idea will come through sometime in the next chap!**

**About Seth and Jacob's thought conversation:**

**The italics are the thoughts since I didn't want it to be like speech.**

**How Seth knew about Nessie calling to Jacob and threatening him is because he can hear through Jake's ears. Ya know, like how they here eachother's every thought.**

**And i'm sorry for making Nessie sound like a seriously big bitch, it's just that she's upset and has to have a way of channeling her anger out.**

**Plus, Bella may also seem like a bitch when she didn't inquire about Nessie and stuff. It's just that she does care and is currently dry sobbing all over my bed. (ya she's in my room. lol jk!) **

**Ooooooh! Idea! I now know a way to get the story to be funnier and it involves my next idea!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, you can go now as long as you review. Otherwise you'll have to stay here with me and listen to all of my crazy ideas and my rambling! yay!!**

**And I will hopefully not try and post the next chap until I have 5 reviews. I don't care if one person reviews on all of the chapters, as long as I have 5 reviews, (not counting the review I sent myself to set a good example lol) so actually 6. I already have 1. . . . . . . . then my own. . . . . . . . so we need 4 more reviews! just please, do it.**

**Wow! on word, this A/N is almost a page long! hahahahahahah, this is too long!**

**Any way, R&R!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please.**


	7. Diva Fits always end in Problems

**So, everyone, you really let me down!!!!!! I can't believe I only got 2 more reviews!!!! Humph! Anyway, I usually try to keep my promises, but I felt like writing, so this.... thing... happened. Try and review this time please, I don't want to break another promise............ and if I don't write (since I'm not going to make another promise) it'll be because I'm getting braces and have a gymnastics meet (states!!!!) next weekend. While I have on spacers too!!!!!!! OWWWIEEEEEE!!!!!!!! Tumbling 's gonna hurt! Anyways, I live in Colorado, in the country of the good old US of A. and I compete level 5 USAG, so if you want to look up the times and such of the meet, you may just see me competing! but if you do want to go (Lindsey, I mean you!!!!!!) then PM me and I'll tell you when I'll go. So wish me luck with the ouchieness of braces/spacers and happy thanksgiving!!!**

** I'll repeat it again, because I just stopped reading all of the A/Ns unless it's in all caps.**

**HAPPY THANKGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or at least in the USA!**

**BTW, I changed my pen name to Gymnasts-rox-socks**

**There's going to be clips from different songs that I felt have meaning in this chapter/story. If you review the correct songs in the order that they appear, I'll mention you in the next chapter. This is a contest for this chapter. If I get enough guesses, hen maybe I'll keep doing this contest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, though I luv New Moon the movie, Other than the lack of shirts on both Taylor Lautner *Swoon* and Robert Pattison * does nothing***

-------------RPOV-----------

'Oh, Jakey!!!" I yelled. Where the hell is that stupid mutt?????

"Yes my amazing girl, who I love, and would never betray, and tell her family where to find her to bring her home," Jake answered, then nervously laughed. Something was definitely up!!

My amazingly awesome brain started working at "the speed of a glacier" **A/N** **I'm sorry! I had to put that in there! That's what my world history teacher says, and it's reallly annoying! I prob put that in 'cuz I should be doing my hw right now!!! *Yells to the sky* I'M SORRY MRS. KAPSAK! **Well, I am amazing, wait, does he think that I'm not?!?!?! "JACOB SOMETHING BLACK!!!!!! I KNOW THAT SOMETHIN' IS UP!!!!!!! YOU DON'T THINK I'M AMAZING DO YOU?!?!!?!?!?!!?" I yelled at him.

"What?????? No, no no, that's not it!!!!!!" he said back. Well, at least I'm still amazing. He does love me, I already interrogated him before, about how much he loves me. He cant lie to me, and I made him promise that when ever his love changes, otherwise known as diminishes, or grows, he has to tell me right away!

Suddenly, the thing that he did, and was hiding, hit me like a bowling ball, well, no that a bowling ball would actually, hurt..... ok, bad comparison. That knowledge-thingie hit me like, like, like Emmett when he's so excited and just say Rosalie going swimming in just 2 inches of clothing, (1 inch on top, 1 inch on bottom), and that picture is just disturbing. But seriously, don't get in Emmett's way when that happens. He ran over Dad once, when he and Mom *growls at the mention of the mother* where walking around. It's a good thing that Uncle Em ran over Dad, cause Mom *still growls* was human at the time.

Oh wait, I got distracted didn't I? Anyway, my awesome mind is filled with awesomeness, so I remembered the knowledge-thingie that I realized that Jacob was hiding.

"Jacob, what are you hiding and lying about?" I asked, even though I already knew. Still, it's nice to check.

"Do I have to answer that?" he answered.

"Yes," I said keeping my tone short and clipped. He couldn't wiggle his way out of this, and I'm sure that he knows that too.

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh before spilling. "Ok, fine. Just please don't freak out on me." Nessie was silent, cueing my to continue. "Hell, I don't want to say this. Just remember that it's for the best. I told Seth to come and find us, to come and get you. Now, I told him to only bring Edward and Emma. If you let me, I'll tell him to bring some other people, Alice, Rosalie, even Emmett." He then stopped talking and turned to stare at me, looking for any sign of emotions I'm sure. But I won't let him notice how much this breaks me.

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hung-over_

_Love you forever_

_Forever is over_

---------Jacob POV------------

I looked at her face, which was blank. I knew that if you just looked in her eyes, then you could always tell her emotions, but even her eyes were cold and hard, just like the rest of her body.

"Get out," Rennesme muttered, still avoiding my eyes.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You heard me. I said GET OUT!!!" she screamed at me.

"Get out?" I said, my voice breaking.

"YOU HEARD ME MUTT!!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!!!!!!! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KILLED ME!!!!!!!!" she screamed at me. I'm sure that all the humans within a mile radius heard her. Dammit, we were only a few miles from a very popular hiking area. There must be a hiker who could hear her.

"Nessie," I cautioned.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I SAID TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!! IF YOU HAVE TO KILL ME TO DO IT, THEN SHUT THE HELL UP AND F***ING DO IT!!!!!!!! YOU TOOK ME FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!! YOU MAY AS WELL TAKE MY LIFE TOO!!!!!!!!!!!" she still screamed at me. She was definitely throwing a diva fit.

So I ran behind and out me hand over her mouth and cut off her air enough so that she could breath, but couldn't yell something that she would (hopefully) regret later on. She bit my hand, hard. It took all of my self control from screaming in pain. Dammit. She wouldn't let go! Dammit, I can't heal around an open wound with something impaled in me skin. Shit.

I heard a heartbeat, it didn't come from me or Rennesme. Shit, a stray hiker wondering about the person who stole that poor girl who screamed family away from her.

"Put your hands up. I have a gun." the mystery hiker said. Damn, a police officer. A male too, this is getting harder every second.

At least that male doesn't have a chance of overpowering me my brute force, but if he can shoot me, he could either A) kill me or B) wound me enough that he takes me to jail and then the Cullens will hopefully bail me out.

Inwardly I groaned.

"Help!! Help!! He's trying to kill me!!" Rennesme screamed, or at least tried to scream, seeing as I was cutting off her air supply.

Suddenly I felt a piece shrapnel cut into my flesh. "He shot me," I thought weakly. In the thigh too. The officer wants me to let go of her, but not to kill me. And by her I mean Rennesme. Yes, I doubt that we were on nickname basis seeing as she threw a diva fit that probably ends with me in jail.

Blackness was ebbing in the corners of my eyes.

_I was so wrong, for so long,_

_only trying to please myself_

_(myself)_

_.........._

_So no I know I should have treated you better_

_But me and you were meant to last forever_

_So le me in (let me in)_

_Give me another chance (another chance)_

_To really be your man_

_'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out _

_I just didn't know what to do._

"I'm sorry," I thought as the song **A/N song listed above** ran through my head. "I love you."

My thoughts gave way to blackness............................................................

* * *

------RPOV-------

As i watched Jacob loose consciousness from the bullet, I once again thought of a song that seemed to describe my feelings perfectly.

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hung-over_

_Love you forever_

_Forever is over._

__"Excuse me miss, but I have to go," the man who shot Jacob said to me when he finished hand cuffing Jacob. Jacob was unconscious, so I'm sure that he didn't feel a thing.

"Yes, let's go," I said, my voice hollow. No doubt the man thinks that it's from all of the trauma I was just put through.

_Love you forever_

_But now it's over_

**A/N: WOOOHOOO! longest chap yet (I think) Don't forget the contest!**

**Contest: There's going to be clips from different songs that I felt have meaning in this chapter/story. If you review the correct songs in the order that they appear, I'll mention you in the next chapter. This is a contest for this chapter. If I get enough guesses, then maybe I'll keep doing this contest.**

**Don't forget to state the name of the song in the order it comes. A song was sung twice, and then a third time at the very end.**

**Hahahahahah! Love you guys!! **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hahahahahahaha.**

**Please review!!!!!**


	8. Jailtime, Al, Tim,& Unexpected visitors

**This is dedicated to **_**Lindsey (too lazy to long in)**_** who I know is Girlinthemagicclouds! She is also my bff Lindsey, who I really want to see right now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lindsey also reviewed on the contest.....and guess what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? She got them all correct!!!!!!! Lets give her a round on applause people! *non existent people clap hands* Sniff sniff, I wish that I had more people reading my story! (That was a plea for you to go and spread the word about my story and maybe review.......)**

**Any way, sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time!!! (Yes, I know that this came a little late, but hey! At least I'm apologizing!!!)**

**Disclaimer (I felt like adding this right now!!!!):**

_GirlinTheMagicClouds: *Sniff sniff* I'm sad!!!!_

_Gymnasts-rox-socks: Oh no!!!!! Why???????_

_GirlinTheMagicClouds: because I don't own Twilight!!!!_

_Gymnasts-rox-socks: It's ok Linds, I don't own it either!!!!_

_Lindsey and Jessie (Jessie Is my name, so I didn't feel like writing Gymnasts-rox-socks, big deal!!!): *start crying*_

_Lindsey: Why can't we just own Twilight?_

_Jessie: I don't know, but hey! At least I own Emma!!!_

_Lindsey: Ya!! And I own the Windbrokes (The Future Happens, go read it!!) and assin Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, (Killer for Hire) and the story Wicked Confusing!!!!_

_Jessie and Lindsey: YAY!!!!!!_

_Stephanie Meyer: Why on earth are you "YAY"ing? I still own Twilight!!!!!!_

_Jessie and Lindsey: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sinks into deppression*_

_SM: hahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Ok, it's kinda awkward writing about myself in 3rd person!!!!! On with the story!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Jacob POV

"Oww" I mumbled incoherently.

"Hey, he's waking up!" a bid dumb ass voice said. Just like Emmett, though I know that it wasn't the freaking Cullen.

"Yes you idiot, he's waking up!!" another annoying voice said, though this voice was definatly the boss over the dumbass voice.

As I rolled over, I noticed a small, petite man standing right next to a big, fat, white guy who probably never finished high school he was so stupid. And, we are all currently in a prison cell wearing ugly orange prison outfits. Mine is too small. Darn.

Talking to the fat guy, I said "Hey, did you ever finish high school?"

"Nope" he replied popping the "p" annoyingly.

"Did you seriously just pop the "p" at the end of "nope"? I thought that only girls do that!" I said, while thinking to myself _hahahahah, I bet he's just like Bella! About to go and make the biggest mistake of his life!!_

"Wrong time!" the petite man said to me. Noticing my shocked expression, he added. "Yes, I know all about your little infatuation with your best friend Isabella Swan, sorry, I mean _Cullen_. Now you are infatuated with her daughter, Rennesme Cullen."

"So, let me guess, your a stalker," I said.

"No, a girl just gave this to me to give to you, then she started muttering something at high speed, I could have sworn she was humming, but I picked up a few words, 'Jacob, Mom, stomping foot in a movie, infatuation, Mom then me, idiot'. She was cute too, I should find this Rennesme Cullen and ask her out," the thin man said while holding up a not with Jacob on the envelope in Nessie's unmistakable scrawl.

"How on earth do you know all of this stuff? How do you know who Nessie's Mom is? Heck, how do you even know what her name is???" I said entirely flustered.

"I know all!" He said. "and by the way, I'm Al."

"And I'm Tim!" said the burly idiot guy.

"So Al," I said, "How do you know all? But wait, before you answer that, I want to have the envelope that my _girlfriend_ gave you to give to me."

"Ex-girlfriend," Al muttered at a very low volume that I'm sure only I (with the exception of mythical creatures) could hear, before handing me the envelope.

I opened the envelope carefully, making sure to keep all of Nessie's scent on the envelope to sniff and covet later on. Yes, I know that I'm a stalker. I then read the poem and note attached.

_**Bittersweet**_

_**Nothing is sweet without the bitter,**_

_**Nothing is bitter without the sweet.**_

_**The Joy of birth, the pain of labor.**_

_**The agony of death, the sweetness of life.**_

_**The first kiss, the moment he cheats.**_

_**When you say "I do", when you file for a divorce.**_

_**When your whole life is wreaked, when you can't even imagine life without pain, you are all alone, those you love have turned their backs on you, you think when did we go wrong, think off the perfect moments instead.**_

_**If your life is like mine, the sweet is far off, we can only hope that the sweetness appears soon.**_

_**If your life is perfect, and you taste only sweet, remember the bitter is just lurking in the shadows, waiting to spring up at the least expected times, just like it did in my life, remember the sadness is not far off. Consider yourself warned.**_

_**When the sweet out shines the bitter,**_

_**When the bitter outnumbers the sweet,**_

_**the other is not lurking far off, for nothing is perfect for too long.**_

_**Remember,**_

_**Remember the bitter sweetness of life.**_

_Dear Jacob,_

_ I wrote that poem to show you how much you hurt me, and i hope that jail helps you understand the bittersweetness of life. I feel sorry that our last moments together kinda sucked, but I'm sorry, and I hope you are too!!!! _

_ I will always love you, but it's over. (As said in song below)_

**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover, Love you forever, forever is over..........**

**Love you forever, but now it's over.**

I can't believe it! She still loves me, she just can't take me back, and I am sorry.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_and I lie awake and miss you._

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

_Cuz I'll dose off safe and soundly_

_but I'll miss your arms around me,_

_I'd send a post card to you dear,_

_'cuz I wish that you where here._

_I'll watch the night turn light blue, _

_But it's not the same without you,_

_because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad,_

_'til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cuz the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

"Realizing something here idiot?" Al said as he watched my (probably) forlorn expression.

"Yes," I whispered.

"And that would be?' Al said, urging me to continue.

'You can never have my girlfriend because she still loves me, even if we aren't together," I said, believing myself, but knowing that it's impossible to have Nessie be single forever, she can have anyone she wants, even me.

"Ooh! Then can I have her?!" Tim asked.

"Don't be an idiot!" Al said. "We all know that she's all mine!"

"For your information, my best friend isn't anyone's for the taking," Emma said, appearing out of nowhere in our prison cell.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" we all screamed, except for Emma that is. Darn other half vamp kid who has to be Nessie's friend!

"Enjoying the big house, Jake?" Seth said also appearing out of nowhere.

"SETH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, "YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"He's mine!" Emma screamed at me.

"Congrats, Seth!" I said, realizing what happened. "I didn't think that you where ever gonna imprint!"

"Thanks!" Seth said beaming at Emma. "And speaking of imprints, how's Ness know that you're in jail?"

"Believe it or not, she actually got me in here," I said muttering.

"Ooh, diva fit?" Seth asked.

"Hey! My best friend is not a diva! She just gets emotional sometimes!" Emma but in.

"Exactly!" a third unexpected voice agreed with Emma.

"NESSIE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" all of us screamed, (including Al, but not Tim.)

"Yes, yes, that is my name," Nessie said smirking.

"Uh, hi," Al said. "Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Nessie just slapped Al's cheek (on his face, thank god,) as a very emotional "no".

Al looked shocked, but then....

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Al screamed like a girl before passing out.

Tim just started at Nessie, as if he was seeing Wonder Woman, and to him, he probably was.

"So Nezme, let's get out of here, including with your soul mate," Emma said.

"Fine, but I'm not going home, not yet at least."

* * *

**So, how was it? In case your wondering, I wrote Bittersweet, not Nessie.**

**Contest is still going on this chapter, as long as you get the one outside of Nessie's note, then I'll mention you in the next chap. However, you can still do the song inside of Ness's note, just remember to review! And with actually more than the songs please!**

_Lindsey: Yay! The chapter is up!_

_Jessie: I know! it took a while._

_Lindsey: Is there something that you really want to add?_

_Jessie: Actually, there is!!!!!!_

_Lindsey: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can i say it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

_Jessie: How do you even know what I'm gonna say?_

_Lindsey: Does it go something like....... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Jessie: Yes, only you forgot the "please" at the end._

_Lindsey: Oh_

_Jessie: Ya_

_Lindsey and Jessie: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**~Gymnasts-rox-socks**

**~Other wise know as Jessie!!!!!!**


	9. READ!

**Hi. Sorry that I haven't updated in a looooooooooooooooong time! Sorry that this isn't an update, but this story is being discontinued for the time being! Sorry if you like this story, but I'm losing my touch with it. If you want to write/continue this story in the meantime, I'll be happy to give it to you! OR if you want me to update, review/give ideas please!**

**I'm going to be mainly focusing on my other story ****How did this come to be?****, so please check it out!!!!**

**Sorry again!**

**PM or review if you have ideas/want to continue the story!**

**~Gymnasts-rox-socks**


End file.
